


Quarrel

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SayoLisa Series [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Sayo and Lisa had one of the worst quarrels since the start of their marriage. As Sayo leaves for work, she might learn to appreciate Lisa more throughout the day...
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa
Series: SayoLisa Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713487
Kudos: 24





	Quarrel

It has been 2 years since Sayo and Lisa got married. All the while, they have some small quarrels, nothing really major until yesterday. They had their worst quarrel since the start of their marriage. It all started when Lisa asked for a new dress.

"Didn't you just bought one last week?" Sayo groaned.

"Yeaaa! But this is on discount for only 2 days! Please, Sayooo I really want that dress." Lisa pointed at the dress on her phone screen. Sayo controls the finances between the two since she was the one going out to work and Lisa has really bad financial management.

"No." Sayo felt that Lisa is asking too much since she just bought one for her last week.

"Hmph, you don't love me at all." Lisa pouted as she bounced angrily on the sofa.

Sayo gritted her teeth. Whether is it heat from the summer weather getting to her, or she was exhausted from work, she decided not to entertain Lisa's tantrums. Sayo continues reading her book quietly. Lisa saw Sayo ignoring her and decided to take the matters into her own hands.

"Gimme your wallet! Gimme gimme!" Lisa reaches for Sayo's pocket and her elbow bumps the book out of Sayo's hand. The book flew into the air and fell flat on the floor. Sayo stared at the book then at Lisa with a serious and murderous look. Lisa backed away a little, then her eyes begin to get teary as she rushed to the bedroom, slamming the door. Sayo sighs as she picks up her book, reading it as if nothing happened.

After what seems like hours, Sayo finally placed down her book and went into the bedroom. The room was dark and Lisa was already asleep. Sayo walked over to Lisa and saw balls of tissue on the bedside table. Sayo sighs again as she picks up the tissues, disposing them into the bin at the corner of the room. She looked at Lisa with a slight frown as she walks over to her, gently brushing her bangs upwards and kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight Lisa..." Sayo whispered before climbing on to the bed and closing her eyes. She slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Sayo was awoken by the sound of thunder. She jolts up and looked outside the window at the pouring rain. Sayo grumbles and looks at her clock. Then she immediately jumps up.

"Lisa! Why didn't you-" Sayo turned around and saw Lisa was not beside her. Sayo was fuming as she quickly ran into the bathroom to wash up, put on her clothes, and apply her makeup. She rushed out of the room to see Lisa cooking in the kitchen, hymning to a jingle. 

"Lisa, why didn't you wake me up?" Sayo shouted as she sat at the dining table, pouring herself a drink from the kettle. 

"Oh? You're awake~ Good morning dear~ I saw you were sleeping so soundly so I didn't want to wake you up~" Lisa smiles. Sayo could sense the malice behind Lisa's voice.

"You knew I have to go to work! Are you seriously going to jeopardize our only source of income because of that stupid dress!" Sayo slams her fist on the table.

"What dress? Oh...you mean that? I forgot about it already~" Lisa continues smiling as she cooks. It was clear she did not forget at all, and it seems like she is holding a grudge.

Sayo took a sip of the drink and spat it out. "What the? This is not coffee!" Sayo placed the drink down.

"Ah...I thought of going British today you know, so I went with some good old English tea." Lisa giggled as she placed a plate of omelette in front of Sayo.

Just as Sayo was about to dig in, she stopped. Her grip on her fork tightened. It was a regular omelette but...there are carrots embedded into it. 

"What's wrong darling~? Why don't you eat your breakfast?" Lisa grinned evilly. 

"There are carrots in this thing," Sayo replied coldly.

"Oh oops." Lisa acted surprised, her tone filled with sarcasm.

Sayo took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. The rain outside rages on. Sayo slowly puts down her fork and picked up her work bag. "I am leaving for work..." Sayo paused, "...Imai-san." 

Lisa dropped her fork on the table, her eyes widened as Sayo walked towards the exit.

"Fine! Have it your way! Hikawa-san!" Lisa's voice cracked as tears begin to form at the corner of her eyes. Sayo did not reply nor look back, she shuts the front door, leaving a sobbing Lisa behind.

* * *

Sayo couldn't believe how petty Lisa is. She opens up her tiny umbrella as she started walking towards the train station. The rain seems to pour harder and gales of wind came howling. Sayo could feel her pants and shoes getting wet as she walks in the terrible storm. Finally, she reaches the train station with her the lower half of her body completely drenched. Sayo cursed under her breath. Her stomach started grumbling, reminding her she did not have breakfast. Sayo boarded the train, with the aircon blasting at her, making her tremble. Sayo could only sigh, just how much worse can her day get.

* * *

Sayo reaches the station that is right outside her company building. Her shoes and skirt were already dry by the time she reached, although the journey was cold and miserable. Sayo decided to grab a snack at the convenience store but as she reaches into her pocket for her coin pouch, she was stunned. Her pockets were empty, she must have forgotten to take it this morning because of her quarrel with Lisa. Sayo took out her wallet and there were no notes inside too. Sayo groaned, the day just got worse and worse. And the convenience store does not accept credit cards. Sayo quickly ran out of the station as she looked at her watch. She was 10 minutes late already, thanks to Lisa not waking her up.

As she entered her company building, she saw the lifts were in maintenance. Her heart sank. 

"None of the lifts are working?" Sayo groaned.

"Well we are performing maintenance on them. Come back after 30 minutes." One of the workers replied.

Sayo clenched her fists and headed for the staircase. Her office was on the 10th floor, she has no choice but to climb the stairs. As Sayo finally reached the entrance of her office, a large group of people was gathering at the reception counter.

"What is happening?" Sayo asked the group of people.

One of them turned around, with her mouth full of cake, said " Tsugumi-san (the receptionist) bought cupcakes for us today because it is her birthday!" She spits some of her cupcake crumbs on to Sayo. Sayo wiped off the crumbs and went forward to take a look but all she sees is an empty box.

"Sorry, Sayo-san...you are late to the party. The cupcakes were gone in minutes...haha..." Tsugumi lets out an awkward laugh. Sayo could only laugh in reply, laughing at herself for believing her unlucky streak has ended.

"Sayo. Why are you late?" A voice came from behind Sayo. Sayo turned around to see her boss giving her a stern stare.

"Ah, sorry Minato-san. I...overslept." Sayo bit her lips, she could not tell her boss she depended on Lisa to wake her up.

"Come to my office." Sayo's boss crossed her arms as she walks towards her office. Sayo lowers her head and followed her.

* * *

"Sayo, your sales this month has dropped significantly. Can you explain what happened?" Sayo's boss questioned her coldly.

"Sorry, Minato-san. I tried my best..."

"Well, clearly your best is not good enough. If your sales result still continues to drop, I would have to, unfortunately, let you go."

"I will work harder. Please give me one more chance." Sayo pleaded.

Sayo's boss paused for a while. "Fine. One last chance. And don't be late again."

"I won't," Sayo replied quickly.

"You can go now."

Sayo left the room hurriedly as she slumps at her table. She felt like she hasn't caught a break since she woke up. All she wanted now is a warm hug from Lisa. She wanted to cry but she remembered she got work to do. Sayo turned on her computer and started doing her work. She felt cold and hungry all the way until lunch.

* * *

Sayo walked alone on the dimly-lited street back to her house. She came to realise how much she needs Lisa to function and all the little things she does. Such as always replenishing her tissue packets in her bag, preparing bento for her lunch, and sneaking small little snacks into her laptop bag. She felt so defeated today, after getting reprimanded by her boss and having that horrible tasting cafeteria food. After that, she has to stay and work overtime.

Sayo whips out her phone and tap on the online store. She saw the dress that was on sale.

_What matters is Lisa is happy...right?_

Sayo tapped on the purchase button and slides her phone back into her pocket. She opened the front door to see Lisa waiting for her on the couch.

"Sayo~ You're home! I was so worried for you, you didn't call-" Lisa stopped. Sayo has dropped her bag on the floor and rushed up to hug Lisa.

"Eh? Sayo? What's wrong?" Lisa asked genuinely as she pats Sayo's back. Sayo sobs silently, she hugs Lisa tightly without saying a word. At that moment, she let loose her pent up emotions. She felt so relaxed and calm in Lisa's embrace. Lisa smiles warmly and rubs Sayo's back. "Mooouuu if you wanted a hug just say so~"

Sayo hugged Lisa for a good 5 minutes before slowly letting go. "Sorry Lisa...I haven't showered and I hugged you..."

Lisa chuckled, pinching Sayo's cheeks. "You think I care about that? Actually...I want to apologise to you...I was acting all childish last night and this morning...you were right, I shouldn't spend money like that. That was a really poor decision. I guess I was in the heat of the moment..."

"I bought it."

"You what-?"

"The dress. It is arriving next week." Sayo smiles.

"Sayo..." Lisa's face brightens up as she went up and kissed Sayo on the lips. "I love you I love you I love you!"

"Fufu~" Sayo lets out a small laugh. 

"Sayo, actually to make it up to you, I made your favorite steak and fries, hehe~" Lisa went into the kitchen and took out a plate of food. Sayo was surprised and touched. All the unlucky things that happened to her today just seem so insignificant now. Sayo started munching on the fries.

"Sayo~ Don't eat so fast~ Haha, also I made cookies if you want to eat them later~" Lisa laughs.

Sayo looked up at Lisa, her eyes getting teary again. She hugs Lisa tightly as she said softly, "I love you, Lisa..."


End file.
